


tonight (we're getting warmer)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Hizzie Ship Month 2019 [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, but u bottoms too scared to do it, first prompt: first kiss, hizzieshipmonth, love u, pls love this too, this is basically what yall gays want to happen to u, this is me feeding you all softness with poetry and hizzie, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Lizzie was the sun. She didn’t want to be Icarius.Hope knew how dangerous it was to fly too close to the sun.also known as: Hope and Lizzie finally find each other and it involves a lot of feelings





	tonight (we're getting warmer)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HIZZIE MONTH EVERYONE!!!! THIS IS THE FIRST DAY AND IM BACK WITH FOOD!! I hope u all enjoy this fic and PLEASE give me kudos and COMMENTS!!! they mean a lot!! i hope u enjoy this and i love u !!

Hope loves looking at Lizzie.

Her eyes drift to the blonde unconsciously, blue eyes watching glowing golden hair as Lizzie passes before her.

At first, it was a comfort. With her parents dead, she didn’t want anything in her life. Who she loved left her.

Lizzie was the sun. She didn’t want to be Icarius. 

Hope knew how dangerous it was to fly too close to the sun.

So she rejects Lizzie. Doesn’t go with her when she asks her to hang out, when she wants to talk with Hope.

She notices Josie though. The girl always standing behind Lizzie. She looked at Hope the same way Hope  _ knew  _ she would look at Lizzie.

But Josie doesn’t talk. Lizzie is the one to try and be friends, to try to pull her away from the shadows.

Hope is okay with that, sees a fire in Josie which doesn’t pull her in.

The opposite of Lizzie.

It was almost ironic how she compared the twins to fire and how that was their demise.

Lizzie is 13 and it’s summer when it all goes up to flames.

It’s funny how a single fire destroys everything she has tried so hard to cling to.

With her father’s painting goes Lizzie’s attention.

The blonde doesn’t talk to her anymore, looks at her with hate which scares Hope.

Lizzie used to be the sun. She still is.

Hope regrets not following the sun when she could.

(She won’t admit, but at times she sees nightmares.

Sees her father looking at her with disappointment.

Sees Alaric staring at her as if she was an anomality, as if she was all the evil of the Mikaelson family.

But Lizzie scares her the most.

There is nothing in her ocean eyes.

Sometimes emptiness is worse than the longing.)

——

Lizzie is 16 when it starts getting better.

Hope and Lizzie stand on opposite sides, Josie stands between them.

A mirror to their situation. The girl who broke what they could have had if Hope had given in. The girl who lived up to the fire Hope saw in her and burned Hope and Lizzie and what was Hope’s last thing of her father.

They try after the truth is out. Hope doesn’t mention how she knows Lizzie and Josie don’t talk anymore, doesn’t talk how it  _ hurts  _ that even if Josie was 13 and with a crush, she destroyed the only comfort in Hope’s life.

But Josie is too busy yearning for the fire someone else wanted to see. The same person who Lizzie let leave.

Funny how both sisters let go, unknowingly, each other’s anchors.

So. They start again.

Hope still loves looking at Lizzie.

This time its a comfort she clings to. They are broken, both push away to not get hurt anymore and yet continue life with their head held high and strong.

Perhaps Hope saw herself in Lizzie. Perhaps she saw what she needed in Lizzie.

Hope didn’t care much about it. There were too many monsters on the loose for her to have the free time to think about it.

——

Landon and her break up.

Landon tells her it was because she wasn’t honest with him. She accepts it, closes her eyes, swallows her tears and wishes him the best.

Hope runs around as a wolf when it gets too much, runs and runs and finds herself sitting on the pier before the lake. Her yellow eyes stare at the moon reflecting on the lake and she isn’t taken by surprise when she feels another presence close to her.

Lizzie walks up to her slowly, sits beside her and says nothing. Her hand is warm when it meets Hope’s head, treading through thick fur until Hope slides down, head on Lizzie’s lap.

“I read somewhere that it helps when you remain for a bit in your wolf form,” says Lizzie. Hope only shakes her head lightly, raises her eyes to look at Lizzie.

The blonde doesn’t smile, only looks at her with peaceful blue eyes which make Hope close her own. They both appreciate the silence, the only movement being Lizzie’s hand who is still running through her fur.

The water looks alluring to her, and Hope gets up, walks close to it and doesn’t miss how Lizzie gasps loudly when she jumps in.

“Hope!” calls out Lizzie, and she relaxes when the wolf comes out, floating close to the pier.

It takes a moment for Lizzie to understand that Hope was motioning with her head for her to join her. She takes a moment to think, before rolling her eyes and sliding off her shirt. 

She misses the way the wolf doesn’t take her eyes off Lizzie, and she smiles when Hope floats closer, helps her slip in.

“Such a gentlewoman, Mikaelson. Or should I refer to you as wolfie?” That makes Hope roll her eyes, and Lizzie is surprised a wolf can even do that.

Hope floats them around for a little, Lizzie’s arms wrapped around her thick neck as they enjoyed the silence. Lizzie liked that about Hope, how the girl understood her need for silence, even if as a wolf she couldn’t talk much.

“Do you want to turn back?” asks Lizzie. The wolf stops swimming and nods her head, Lizzie unwraps her arms and sees with fascination as the big bad wolf shrinks without much noise.

Hope Mikaelson remains before her, and her eyes widen when she notices pale and naked shoulders-

“You are naked!”

Hope laughs, a small smirk on her lips as she looks at Lizzie. She had never seen the girl blush, had always seen her prim and proper and always in control.

She had to admit, being so close to the sun wasn’t as bad as she used to think it was.

“Oh, wow. I could have never thought that would happen,” replies Hope. Lizzie pouts at her, pushes her away and Hope laughs, slipping underwater and coming up again.

She shakes her head like a dog, making Lizzie laugh loudly.

“Oh god! Stop it you dog!” Hope takes pity on the blonde and stops. Lizzie sighs and rolls her eyes, her hands moving to her hair.

Her heart beats faster as Lizzie floats closer, their bodies  _ almost  _ touching as she spins Hope around. She lets her eyes fall closed as Lizzie pulls her hair in a ponytail, gentle fingers running through her scalp.

“There, all better. Now go swim around without your hair making you a real wolfie,” says Lizzie. Hope feels a surge of happiness in her heart, Lizzie’s smile too soft and comforting for her.

She is reminded of how she always thought of Lizzie as the sun.

Perhaps she has always been Hope’s personal sun, the one to pull her from the shadows and to throw her into the light.

Hope swims away and Lizzie almost asks her until she sees Hope is simply going to the pier. She doesn’t let her eyes stray away, sees as Hope raises herself to grab her shirt and-

Her back _glows _(something which is close to impossible because, for one, Hope isn’t a vampire in a badly written young adult book) as the moonlight shines upon it. Her skin is pale and Lizzie feels something in her chest she can’t describe, swims closer and leans to stop Hope from wearing the shirt.

“Don’t.”

It’s barely a whisper, but Hope hears her, drops the shirt as in a trance. Lizzie raises her hand slowly, places it on her back and smiles when she feels the thumping of Hope’s heart.

Hope turns around and lets herself fall completely on the water again. Lizzie is the same height as her here, but her eyes shine differently, stuck on Hope’s own blue orbs.

“Hope?”

“Yeah?” 

“Let’s dance,” whispers Lizzie. Hope smiles, goes in a dancing position and both laugh as they try to move in the water.

There is no music, yet their heartbeat is music enough. Lizzie’s hands are hot against her naked hips, making Hope shiver. Her own hands are on Lizzie’s neck, fingers drumming aimlessly on her nape.

Hope floats closer, Lizzie doesn’t push her away, lets their bodies touch each other. Only then is Lizzie reminded of the simple fact that she is on her underwear and Hope is naked.

“You dance good for someone this short,” teases Lizzie, a way to distract herself. She giggles when she receives a glare, Hope’s hands tightening the hold on her neck.

“My height has no correlation to-“

“Shhh, don’t ruin the moment, gnome.”

“We will see who will become a gnome when you find yourself an actual gnome next morning,” replies Hope. Lizzie spins her away and lets herself think.

“I don’t think you would do that to me, Hope.” 

Hope smiles at her and Lizzie feels the air knocked out of her lungs.

Because before her doesn’t stand (or rather float) the tribid who kept herself away from everyone, or the girl who Lizzie thought destroyed her life and stole her father, or the girl who became Lizzie’s anchor the same way she became hers.

Before her is only Hope. Hope, a girl who only wants to be loved, who doesn’t want to feel like a mistake, who is broken in the same way Lizzie is and yet,  _ and yet- _

She smiles. She smiles and the moonlight makes her shine like the star that she is. She smiles and Lizzie hates how soft her skin looks, how ethereal she is, how she looks like a young girl with the world on her shoulders but also like a goddess too worthy of breathing the same air as Lizzie.

And Hope thinks the same.

Because she knows Lizzie, the girl who everyone would throw dirty looks at, who Josie and Alaric thought as  _ broken  _ and yet so strong.

But now Lizzie smiles at her. 

Smiles at Hope the way she has always wanted someone to smile at her. She smiles at Hope as if she really wants to be with Hope  _ until the bitter end,  _ as if Hope is someone worth fighting for, worth loving.

Lizzie had always been the sun. Shining, burning with an intensity like no other, giving light to Hope and to every inch of darkness which surrounded her.

But if Lizzie was the sun, then she could be the moon. Choosing to stay in the darkness, embracing it the same way she embraced the light the sun gave her.

She doesn’t know who pulls who in. Maybe it’s both of them, maybe it’s the water or maybe they had always been this close.

One moment Hope is staring in Lizzie’s ocean eyes.

One moment Lizzie can feel Hope’s body heat against hers.

The other they kiss, soft lips meeting slightly chapped ones and suddenly it feels like the beginning and the ending of everything, the eclipse of the sun and the moon, the explosion which creates black holes-

“Wow,” murmurs Lizzie against her lips. 

Hope smiles, that smile where she smiles with her whole face and where Lizzie is sure galaxies reflect in her eyes. Her hands don’t leave Lizzie’s shoulders and Lizzie is not surprised to feel her legs holding to Lizzie’s to not float away.

Hope kisses her again and Lizzie kisses her as hard, hands on her hips pulling her close and holding her there. Holds her there the same way they hold each other down, an anchor and something more.

There had been a time when she rejected the warmth and the light Lizzie could give her.

Lizzie’s hands feel like they are burning her skin, yet Hope doesn’t care if they do. She can turn to ash for all she cares.

There had been a time when she rejected it because she was scared that if she lost it, she wouldn’t know how to move forward anymore.

Her tongue meets Hope’s, and Hope lets out a low moan. It feels like Lizzie surrounds her entire being, hands, and mouth and legs and Hope can’t even tell where she begins and where Lizzie ends.

She had never related to Icarius, always thought of his need to be closer to the sun as a stupid, idiotic need to touch something you weren’t meant to touch.

Lizzie swims them to the pier and Hope feels herself being pushed against it, Lizzie breaking the kiss to breathe. Both are panting and Hope can only look at the moonlight giving Lizzie’s hair an ethereal glow for a moment before she is pulling Lizzie in again, hands on her cheeks and sliding to her neck and shoulders.

But now she is the stupid one. Icarius was right, his wish to want to touch the sun was so fucking _right_. Nothing felt better, nothing could compare to it. Nothing could compare to always denying yourself something and then getting the chance to do it. Icarius got burned in the end, Hope was already burning like dry grass.

But Lizzie is solid against her. Lizzie doesn’t care that she is naked, isn’t scared even if Hope has laid her soul bare to her. Lizzie doesn’t walk scared around her shattered heart and soul, she treads carefully with the confidence of someone who  _ lives  _ like her. Lizzie kisses her hard and slow and warm and Hope can’t even understand why she didn’t do this sooner. 

“About time you kissed me,” breathes out Lizzie. Hope laughs and pinches her, making Lizzie pout.

“I am sure you were the one to kiss me.” Lizzie doesn’t like the reply and Hope cries out as Lizzie pushes her underwater. The blonde is laughing when she comes up again, glaring at her.

“Oh no, you were the needy one who couldn’t hold herself back, Mikaelson. Don’t put words in my mouth,” replies Lizzie.

Hope smirks and Lizzie nearly chokes in air as the tribid pushes closer and wraps her legs around Lizzie’s waist, arms sliding around her neck. Her heart skips beats because she can  _ feel  _ Hope’s curves and her heat more than ever.

“No worries about that,” murmurs Hope against her lips, eyes not leaving Lizzie’s, “I plan to put others things there.”

Needless to say, Hope wasn’t the only naked one by the end of the night.

(Needless to say, Hope touched the sun, flew close to it and didn’t burn. Perhaps Icarius didn’t get burned too. Perhaps the sun took the boy in its arms and held him there, in the place he dreamed to see, to be close to the thing he always dreamed to touch.

That’s what happened to Hope. 

Lizzie smiles at her, asks her what’s on her mind and Hope shakes her head, kisses her softly and thinks about how if she could tell one thing to her younger self, it would be a simple sentence, a sentence she would understand years later.

Always aim higher, don’t be scared of the sun, because one day you are gonna live close to it and realize that it’s better being the moon and living with its warmth than becoming a faraway star with no warmth and only longing.)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
